Anochece, que no es poco
by Acuatica
Summary: Sam no recuerda exactamente cuándo empezó a pasar. Eso de sentirse incómodo e irritado delante de Dean, como si sentirse incómodo e irritado en presencia de su hermano mayor fuera algo normal, algo lógico e inevitable que siempre debería haber estado ahí


Título: _"Anochece, que no es poco"_

Fandom: Supernatural

Personajes: Sam y Dean

Sam no recuerda exactamente cuándo empezó a pasar. Eso de sentirse incómodo e irritado delante de Dean, como si sentirse incómodo e irritado en presencia de su hermano mayor fuera algo normal, algo lógico e inevitable que siempre debería haber estado ahí aunque nunca lo hubiera hecho pero que al mismo tiempo le hace sentir culpable y furioso y confuso como sólo un chico de trece años puede estarlo.

Sam no recuerda cuándo empezó a pasar pero ya no quiere que Dean le recoja cada día al salir de la escuela que toque ese semestre y le revuelva el pelo con la mano libre mientras carga sus libros con la otra y los compañeros de clase de Sam lo contemplan con la admiración que se merece un chico de diecisiete años con chupa de cuero y mala reputación por parte de un puñado de niños de primaria. No quiere que Dean le grite que tenga cuidado desde el asiento del copiloto del Impala cada vez que sale de cacería con su padre dejándole en algún motel de mala muerte ni que le insista en que se acabe los cereales del desayuno amenazándole con tenerlo una semana limpiándole las bujías al coche todos los días después de cenar. No quiere que Dean se preocupe de que se lave los dientes como si tuviera dos años y no fuera capaz de cepillarse de forma correcta (la forma en la que mamá le enseñó a él y que Dean continúa siguiendo al pie de la letra como si realmente, debajo del polvo de carretera y del aceite de motor que suele mancharle las manos la mayor parte del tiempo, a Dean le importaran cosas como la caries y el esmalte). A veces, ni siquiera quiere que Dean le salude por las mañanas con alguna broma estúpida e hiriente de hermano mayor, no quiere que se asegure de que ha hecho los deberes (a Sam le gustaría no hacerlos como un acto de rebeldía pero nunca lo consigue, al final termina haciendo los ejercicios de matemáticas de prisa y corriendo en la mesa de la cocina mientras Dean le observa por encima del hombro comiendo rebanadas de pan del día anterior con mantequilla de cacahuete) y definitivamente no quiere, no quiere y no quiere que Dean le defienda porque, francamente, Sam _no_ necesita que le defiendan.

Sam es alto y desgarbado para su edad, tiene el pelo demasiado largo como para que el resto de los chicos de su clase puedan resistir la tentación de llamarle "niña" y empieza a no saber muy bien qué hacer con las manos. Tiene trece años y un montón de preguntas y de miedos propios de un chico de su edad y un montón de preguntas y de miedos bastante impropios para alguien de casi cualquier edad. En los momentos más inesperados le cosquillean las yemas de los dedos, siente calor en las mejillas y le dan ganas de esconderse detrás del flequillo o de apretar los puños, aunque nunca acaba de saber si está enfadado o avergonzado o qué demonios le ocurre hasta que se encuentra gritándole a alguien (ese alguien es cada vez más frecuentemente su hermano) o echando a correr hacia su dormitorio, que, por desgracia, sigue compartiendo con Dean. Dean, que no parece entenderlo. Dean, que se empeña en prepararle el almuerzo porque no confía en que Sam sea capaz de manejar un cuchillo y en irle a buscar a todos sitios por miedo a que su padre lo mate con las manos desnudas si a Sam le ataca un demonio que pase por allí en el camino de vuelta a casa. Sam quiere a su hermano; nunca se ha parado a pensarlo porque tiene cosas más urgentes que considerar como si papá y Dean volverán vivos de la última cacería o lo rojas que se le ponen las orejas cada vez que su profesora de Historia Americana le dirige la palabra en clase, pero probablemente quiere a Dean más que a nadie, más que a papá y más que al recuerdo (sagrado) de mamá. No es que Sam odioe a Dean ni nada por el estilo, aunque a veces se siente tan pequeño e insignificante en presencia de su hermano (sonrisa de perdonavidas, botas de motero, una navaja de acero puro siempre en el bolsillo interior de la chaqueta) que desearía tenerlo un poco más lejos, no estar permanentemente bajo la sombra de todo lo que le parece que él no será jamás.

Dean no se da cuenta. No se da cuenta de que Sam lo mira de reojo mientras se camela a alguna de las chicas de cursos superiores cuando se acerca a echarle un ojo durante sus partidos de baloncesto (Sam se siente inmediatamente menos alto de lo que debería sentirse un pivot y en la equipación de color blanco y rojo no encuentra bolsillos en los que esconder las manos) y, vale, quizás le odie un poquito porque Dean sonríe de medio lado como si fuera la cosa más fácil del mundo, eso de sonreír y hablar con dos chicas a la vez sin que le tiemble la voz ni se le pongan rojas las orejas. Dean ya conduce el Impala con papá sentado a su lado, dándole instrucciones concisas pero sin hacer ademán de ir a corregirle la posición del volante ni a obligarle a pisar el freno, como si confiara en que su hijo mayor es perfectamente capaz de llevar a su familia al fin del mundo mientras el pequeño Sammy lo contempla fijamente a través del retrovisor, notando casi físicamente cómo él no llegaría a los pedales ni se atrevería siquiera a poner la mano en la palanca de cambios. De hecho, papá no le deja asomarse al capó abierto del Chevrolet cuando Dean y él trastean en su interior intentando reparar algún ínfimo silbido procedente del carburador porque Sam podría quemarse las manos al tocar lo que no debiera y de todas formas ninguno de los dos esperan que sea capaz de diferenciar una llave inglesa de un tenedor. Sam sabe positivamente que él nunca tendrá ese aire desenfadado y esa seguridad arrolladora de Dean, y desde luego su padre no parece dispuesto a ponérselo fácil para que llegue a saber pelear y disparar un arma como su hermano. Sam no tiene intención de pelearse con nadie y en realidad las armas le dan un poco de miedo pero en el fondo le gustaría que John Winchester considerara que el menor de su hijo puede defenderse solo, sin que Dean le guarde permanentemente la espalda. "_Me gustaría que se sintiera orgulloso de mí_". Sam lo piensa sin darse cuenta y en seguida sacude la cabeza (el flequillo le cae casi sobre los ojos) para apartar esa idea porque no sabe muy bien por qué querría él que su padre se sintiera orgulloso, o, en cualquier caso, por qué podría hacerle sentirse orgulloso él. Sam no caza vampiros ni exorciza demonios. Sam se limita a ser el primero de su clase en Sociales y a jugar al baloncesto todo lo bien que puede hacerlo un jugador que cambia de compañeros tres veces al año.

Sam, no obstante, solía sentirse orgulloso de Dean. Puede recordarlo, aunque no recuerde cuándo empezó a pasar esto de no sentirse orgulloso sino enfadado. Recuerda cómo esperaba que Dean apareciera a la hora de la salida en la puerta de la escuela para que el matón de turno de su clase (¿por qué en todos los colegios a los que Sam había asistido a lo largo de su corta vida, que habían sido bastantes, siempre había un matón de turno?) se pusiera lívido y corriera a esconderse debajo de las faldas de su madre. Recuerda que le hacía ilusión que Dean siempre le trajera algo de sus cacerías con papá (un bicho metido en un tarro de mermelada, una caja de lápices de colores, una piedra completamente plana que hacer saltar en el río) y que admiraba todo lo que hacía como si su hermano mayor fuera literalmente capaz de cualquier cosa (acertarle con una bala de plata a un hombre lobo en la cabeza, comerse diez bollitos de mantequilla de una sola vez, ganar la apuesta de aquel amigo idiota que se echó en Indiana sobre llevarse a dos gemelas a una cita en un autocine). Probablemente sigue siéndolo pero la cuestión es que ahora Sam experimenta un sentimiento muy parecido a la frustración con algo que se asemeja a la envida y un poco de eso que algunos podrían llamar celos ante las hazañas de su hermano, ante su hermano mismo, con sus camisetas desteñidas de Metallica y ese afán suyo por ser sobreprotector e irresistible y en general mejor que Sam en todo. Sam intenta no olvidar que hace tiempo que Dean no es capaz de ayudarle a hacer los deberes y que posiblemente no haya leído ni una cuarta parte de todos los libros que él ha sacado de las bibliotecas de trece estados, pero la verdad es que no ayuda demasiado.

Ese día, Sam está especialmente de mal humor. Dean le ha echado la bronca justo antes de marcharse a clase por intentar encender el gas para calentarse un vaso de leche y no llegar tarde primera hora mientras su hermano pasa demasiado tiempo en la ducha y Sam se siente realmente enfermo por la impotencia. Se sienta en su pupitre con la intención de no levantar la vista del tablero y se pasa las siguientes cuatro clases rechinando los dientes y escribiendo con tal fuerza en el cuaderno de cuentas que consigue rasgar el papel al hacer una raíz cuadrada. Para cuando llega la hora del almuerzo ha decidido escaparse de casa y buscarse un hermano adoptivo, uno menor al que poder enseñar a jugar a las damas sin que bostece de aburrimiento y al que acompañar él a la escuela todas las mañanas. El matón de turno de su curso, por supuesto, parece tener otros planes.

El matón de turno no es mucho más alto que Sam pero tiene al menos el doble de espalda, la mandíbula de un bulldog y la misma capacidad de empatía que una ameba. También tiene el pelo rojizo cortado a cepillo (aunque eso quizás carezca de importancia) y un par de perritos falderos porque, francamente, ¿qué sería un matón de colegio sin un par de esbirros que le rían las gracias? Sam está rumiando los últimos detalles de su plan de huida cuando el chico en cuestión, que se llama Jack o James o algo por el estilo, decide que hace un día estupendo para pasar el rato metiéndose un poco con el pequeño de los Winchester. El pequeño de los Winchester tiene un mal día y cuando Jack (o James) le llama por enésima vez "niñita" y hace amago de tirarle de un mechón de pelo del flequillo Sam le aparta la mano y acto seguido se encuentra siendo empujado por una mano del tamaño de su cara que podría perfectamente hacer el papel de una pala de derribo. James (o Jack) le empuja golpeándole en el hombro, al mismo tiempo que le dice "niña" como si su coeficiente intelectual no diera para insultos más elaborados, y Sammy (larguirucho, desmañado, con el pelo demasiado largo) _tiene_ que responderle porque en caso contrario la sangre que le hierve en las venas alcanzaría su punto de ebullición y todo él, delgado y poca cosa como es, reventaría en una especie de caos apocalíptico. Sam lo presiente y por eso tiene que responder aunque empujar al matón de turno no suele apenas desestabilizarlo pero sí conseguir que te encuentres sin saber como de espaldas en el suelo, con polvo del patio metido en los ojos y pocas posibilidades de no recibir una auténtica paliza.

Una de las pocas posibilidades, no obstante, se hace corpórea en el momento en que Dean se materializa junto a Sam (¿¿_Qué demonios hace su hermano allí_??) y levanta a Jack, James o como demonios se llame agarrándole por el cuello de la chaqueta. JackJames patalea un poco de manera ridícula, prácticamente en el aire, y el resto de los niños miran a Dean como si fuera el Séptimo de Caballería en una película del Oeste.

-Si vuelves a ponerle una mano encima a mi hermano te partiré todos los huesos del cuerpo y pasarás el resto de tus días alimentándote con pajita, gilipollas.

A Dean no lo contratarían nunca como psicopedagogo de una escuela privada, pero no puede negarse que sus métodos son efectivos. Jacky (o Jimmy) gimotea porque Dean, al mismo tiempo que le habla (le escupe) a dos centímetros de la cara, le está retorciendo el brazo contra la espalda como si pretendiera realmente rompérselo. Sam se levanta del suelo, tan humillado que desearía convertirse en humo en ese mismo momento y lugar, rodeado por su hermano omnipotente y por la pandilla de críos que le miran a él de reojo como pensando "_Tú eres un pringado, pero tu hermano es guay_". Le tiemblan las rodillas de lo enfadado que está, enfadado y avergonzado y aliviado; el alivio no hace más que alimentar la vergüenza, que le da de comer a la rabia, y Sam no sabría decidir si es peor una vida siendo el pardillo al que apalean a la hora del almuerzo o el inútil al que su hermano mayor siempre tiene que sacarle las castañas del fuego. Aprieta los dientes con tanta fuerza que le duele, pero le duelen más cosas que no se pueden tocar como el orgullo. A sus trece años, Sam Winchester aprende otro significado de la palabra "orgullo" (orgullo herido, hundido como una piedra en el fondo del estómago, viscoso y caliente en la garganta) y no le gusta.

-¿Estás bien, Sammy?

La gota que colma el vaso se parece mucho a Dean preguntando con acento displicente "_Estás bien, Sammy"_. Sam le grita tan alto que lo deje en paz, que se vaya al infierno, que se busque otro hermano, que Dean olvida apretarle el brazo al anteriormente conocido como matón del curso y éste aprovecha para largarse corriendo de allí, con el rabo entre las piernas. A Sam se le llenan los ojos de lágrimas por no sabe muy bien qué y ante la expresión incrédula de Dean (está frunciendo el entrecejo y tiene la boca entreabierta, como si fuera a decir algo), su cuerpo reacciona por su cuenta y riesgo y opta por salir corriendo de allí como alma que llevara el diablo. Corre con la cabeza baja, llorando a su pesar, tropezándose continuamente. No para hasta llegar a casa y encerrarse en su habitación (la que comparte con Dean). Y Dean, cuando llega, diez minutos después, llama a la puerta pero no intenta abrirla. Sam está sentado en el suelo contra la pared y puede escucharlo al otro lado, quieto y callado, puede escuchar el sonido seco de los nudillos de Dean en la puerta y la voz de su padre llamándolo y los pasos de Dean alejándose (llama, antes de hacerlo, una vez más). Después hay un portazo, ruido de llantas en el patio trasero y nada más. Pasan horas (o al él se le antojan horas, ¿qué diferencia hay) hasta que Sam se aventura fuera del dormitorio, impulsado por el hambre y por la certidumbre de encontrarse a solas en el apartamento de mala muerte que tienen alquilado cerca de la gasolinera. Todas las ventanas están cerradas, no queda nada comestible en la nevera y encuentra una nota con la caligrafía ilegible de Dean sobre la mesa de la cocina.

"_Hemos salido de cacería. Volveremos antes del anochecer_".

A las once de la noche, Sam se ha quedado dormido, completamente vestido, en el desvencijado sofá frente al televisor. Ni siquiera se ha quitado los zapatos. Le cae el pelo sobre la cara apoyada contra el brazo y las sombras de la película de gánsteres que están echando en el cable le bailan sobre el rostro. A las once y tres minutos John Winchester irrumpe en el recibidor del apartamento cargando a Dean sobre la espalda y derribando la lamparita junto a la puerta principal a su paso. Dean tiene los ojos casi cerrados le cae un hilillo de sangre de la comisura de los labios. Sam se despierta con su padre gritándole que le traiga una toalla y cuando ve a su hermano balancearse sobre su hombro como un títere con las cuerdas cortadas se siente mareado y tiene ganas de abrazarse a él como una niña y llorar. Jhon no le deja, le empuja fuera del dormitorio (Dean está tumbado bocarriba en una de las camas y balbucea palabras sin sentido) y Sam se queda fuera, temblando como una hoja. La imagen de su hermano desmadejado y manchado de sangre le provoca náuseas de puro miedo y tiene que ir al lavabo a echarse agua en la cara. El sudor frío que se le escurre por el cuello le empapa la camiseta y su padre sigue sin salir de esa maldita habitación que ya nunca, nunca, Sam podrá volver a mirar sin recordar a Dean echado en la cama con la camisa rota y una herida estrecha y larga como un arañazo desde la cadera hasta el costado.

-Ey, Sam.

Su padre lo llama desde el dintel de la puerta. Sam se acerca sin mirarlo, con la vista fija justo detrás de él, en el cuarto donde su hermano parece dormir como si llevara toda la vida sin hacerlo.

-Todo bajo control, Sammy.

Le revuelve el pelo al pasar, y él no se da cuenta. No se da cuenta de nada hasta que está sentado al lado de la cama de Dean, las rodillas muy juntas, las manos muy quietas, aún aterrorizado, aún con la pesadilla de lo que podría haber pasado lamiéndole la nuca. Su hermano se revuelve un poco, gruñe entre sueños, y finalmente abre un ojo y al descubrir a Sam junto a él intenta girarse. Duele, y gruñe más fuerte.

-Qué pasa, pequeñajo.

Sam retiene la respiración hasta que se convence de que es real, de que Dean, de verdad, está despierto y hablándole y llamándole _pequeñajo_. No quiere parecer ansioso ni echarse a reír pero se siente ansioso y tiene ganas de reír hasta el final de los tiempos. En lugar de eso habla con una voz que no es la suya y dice la primera tontería que se le pasa por la mente.

-Has vuelto.

Dean sonríe un poquito (entonces hace una mueca de dolor y se deja caer sobre la almohada).

-Pues claro, Sammy. ¿No te dije que volveríamos para el anochecer?

Y Sam sonríe, pero protesta:

-Dean, es la una de la madrugada.

Dean hace lo que pretende ser un gesto desenfadado con la mano derecha y se le marcan todos los hoyuelos cuando responde.

-Seguro que está anocheciendo en alguna parte del mundo.

Sam dice "_Nah_" bajito y, en alguna parte del mundo, seguro que anochece.

7


End file.
